


Después de Clases

by AnyMarker



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Lemon, M/M, Romance, School, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMarker/pseuds/AnyMarker
Summary: Compañeros de clases, amigos, aliados con un objetivo en común y un instinto asesino superior al resto.Nagisa se ha dado cuenta que desde su pelea con Akabane, su relación se ha estrechado, era como si un lazo más fuerte se hubiese forjado a partir de  la sed de sangre. Cada vez que lo ve no puede contener el latido intranquilo de su corazón y mucho menos la ansiedad que le provocaba estar lejos de él.¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el menor decida que ya ha sido suficiente y se confiese? ¿Será correspondido? ¿Rechazado? Todo será revelado después de clases.





	Después de Clases

Nagisa Shiota, un chico de cabellos y ojos celestes con una personalidad tranquila pero que oculta un instinto asesino sobrenatural para alguien de secundaria. Su mejor amigo es Karma Akabane, de cabellos rojizos y orbes cambiantes, siendo estos entre un color mercurio y un naranja pálido, aunque a veces terminaban siendo amarillos brillantes, casi gatunos cuando se enojaba.

Ese día era viernes, como siempre la clase estaba animada gracias a Koro-sensei que explicaba sobre la mitología griega, mostrando fotos de él en sus “vacaciones”. Aunque para nadie era un secreto que había ido justamente para preparar la clase. Después de todo ese “alíen” era así. Siempre preocupándose por sus estudiantes, por sus asesinos, que eran preciados para él, tanto como viceversa. La clase 3-E no sería nada si no fuera por ese ser que se movía a March 2.0.

El peliceleste nunca se aburría de observarlo, era interesante analizar un objetivo con tantas facetas diferentes. Aunque últimamente pensaba que podría matarlo, tenía el instinto, tenía la suficiente sed de sangre, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de si lo correcto era realmente acabar con el ser que los había hecho descubrir sus propios talentos.

La clase se dio por terminada. Ya casi todos se habían ido, pero él tenía en mente una nota que le había sido dejada debajo de su escritorio:  _ **“Tenemos que hablar. Te veo en la entrada cuando las clases terminen”**_ No se había esperado algo así, pero lo peor de todo era que conocía la letra  a la perfección: Era la de Akabane.

—Pareces nervioso, Nagisa-kun~ —anunció Koro-sensei cuando el último alumno se retiró del salón. —Karma-kun y tú se están llevando de maravilla ¿No es así? Supe desde el principio que esa batalla entre ustedes profundizaría su relación —declaró el pulpo, moviendo sus tentáculos de arriba abajo. Su cara se había tornado de color rosa.

—Nos estamos llevando bien. Gracias Koro-sensei —podía notar que desde el principio el pulpo había tenido “ese” tipo de intención para con ellos, pero no le importaba mucho. Ya desde hacía tiempo había dejado de intentar emparejarlo con Kayano, y eso había sido un alivio para Shiota, que no veía a la peliverde como nada más. —Bueno, me voy… Karma me está esperando —declaró, y se despidió con la mano del profesor mientras abandonaba el aula.

 

Akabane Karma estaba recostado a la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  No era idiota, sabía que desde la pelea, sus sentimientos hacia Nagisa habían pasado de amistad a un intenso deseo. No quería al ojiceleste como un amigo nunca más, lo quería para sí, como su pareja. Chasqueó la lengua antes de que una sonrisa ladina se formara en sus labios. Debían hablarlo, porque justamente él no era bueno conteniéndose.

—Disculpa, me distraje hablando con Koro-sensei —anunció el peliceleste con una pequeña sonrisa. No pudo evitar darle una mirada completa a su compañero, analizándolo más al fondo que antes. Se había enamorado de un chico muy guapo.

—No me sorprende, eres lento como de costumbre —exclamó sin perder la sonrisa ladina de sus labios. El chico se veía simplemente adorable como siempre. ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba que Nagisa era adorable? Maldición…  Realmente estaba mal, pero no pensaba cambiarlo.

 Una risa incómoda brotó de los labios. No quería que notara la forma en la que lo estaba mirando. —¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Karma? Me sorprendió un poco tu nota —inevitablemente un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Cuando el pelirrojo se movilizó para quedar junto a él, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Somos amigos, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con mi amigo después de clases ¿No? —su idea principal no era alejarse mucho de la escuela. Si había un lugar perfecto para ese encuentro era donde había comenzado todo. “Ah…” —Seré claro. Desde nuestro encuentro ¿Qué sientes por mí? Últimamente me miras demasiado N-A-G-I-S-A —hablaba lenta y cantarinamente

—¡¿Eh?! —nunca pensó que el pelirrojo iba a acorralarlo de esa manera, pero parecía que ya no podía dudar más. El sonrojo aumentó, debido a las palabras del contrario y tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder calmar aunque fuese un poco a su intranquilo corazón.  —Karma, creo que me he enamorado de ti… S… ¿Saldrías conmigo? —

—Tienes agallas para declararte —se burló el chico de orbes con tono mercurio para lentamente tomar el mentón del peliceleste, y sin reparo besar sus labios. Aunque se sorprendió al ser empujado por el contrario, y aún más al escucharle gritarle: “¡No juegues con mis sentimientos!” —Ah, ah… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Nagisa? ¿Eres tonto? ¿Crees que jugaría de esa forma contigo? —

Todo su rostro ahora mostraba un tono rosado, y no era para menos. —¿No estás jugando?...  —pronto el rostro del pelirrojo estuvo nuevamente demasiado cerca del suyo, tanto que podía sentir el aliento del contrario entremezclarse con el suyo. —Tú siempre andas jugando con todo…

—Tsk… Si no fueses tan lindo me hubiese divertido un rato más —tomó el mentón ajeno, elevándolo hacia sí para poder volver a besarlo, esta vez con una intensidad diferente. Se separó a los pocos minutos, ya que parecía que Nagisa no se lo iba a poner fácil a menos que le aclarara las cosas. —Escucha bien, porque lo diré solo una vez. Me perteneces Nagisa, tu corazón y tu cuerpo. En otras palabras te estoy diciendo que también me he enamorado de ti —

Aquellas palabras por parte del pelirrojo lo hicieron sentirse completamente avergonzado. Pero lo había entendido, podían estar juntos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. —E… Está bien…  —pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar fue puesto contra la pared, mientras Karma ponía la rodilla entre sus piernas. —Ah~ —

Karma parecía satisfecho con el gemido que había logrado arrancar de los labios del peliceleste, pero ahora su ansiedad se había vuelto mucho más intensa. —Vamos. —tomó la muñeca de Nagisa después de haberse separado de él y con rapidez empezó a guiarlo al interior del edificio escolar.

 

Los pasillos nunca le habían parecido tan largos a Shiota, pero cuando entraron a una de las aulas que no se utilizaban, estaba ya lo suficientemente nervioso como para que su pecho bajara y subiera. La excitación se estaba haciendo presente en su delgado cuerpo, y para él era evidente que el pelirrojo lo había notado.

—Siéntate en el escritorio —le indico al más bajo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse poderoso cuando el ojiceleste lo hizo, después de todo tener a alguien con un instinto asesino bajo su voluntad, era increíble. —¿No crees que es divertido? Se siente como si en cualquier momento fuésemos a sacar cuchillos para matarnos —declaró.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Shiota, definitivamente sentía la tensión existente. —Estoy de acuerdo —“Voy a volver a besarte, no cierres tus labios”. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse de nuevo. —E… Esp… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios del contrario, que ahora se había acomodado entre sus piernas.

Aprovechó que el menor le había hecho caso para poder colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Sintió pronto la lengua del ojiceleste haciéndole presión a la suya, y no pudo más que disfrutar de saborearla. Lentamente fue desabrochando el chaleco del menor, abriéndolo.

Se estaba acostumbrado estúpidamente rápido a la sensación de la lengua del pelirrojo. Tuvo que separarse en busca de aire, quedando jadeante. De alguna manera quería más… —q… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Podía ver claramente al contrario desabrocharle la camisa. “¿No es obvio? Voy a hacer sentir muy bien~”, esas palabras definitivamente no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Estaba completamente centrado en el peliceleste, iba a hacer que lo disfrutara tanto que le pediría que lo hicieran de nuevo una y otra vez. Iba a monopolizarlo. Con lentitud se deshizo de las prendas superiores del más bajo, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Karma parecía estar muy entretenido con aquella situación. —Ah… Y pensar que eras tan sensible. Debería haber hecho antes —declaró antes de empezar a acariciar los erectos pezones del ojiceleste.

Las acciones del pelirrojo lo estaban haciendo calentar, y ante las palabras de  este no pudo más que jadear en respuesta. Con cada nueva caricia se sentía aún más raro. —Mmh… K… Karma… E… Espera… ¡Ah! —la mordida en uno de sus sensibles botones, lo hizo estremecer en demasía. Parecía que no podría detener al contrario.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando —con su diestra se preocupaba de atender uno de los pezones ajenos: lo acariciaba, presionaba y retorcía lentamente. Dedicaba sus labios al otro, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo con suavidad, llenando sus oídos con los suaves gemidos que escapaban de los labios del contrario. Nagisa tenía un aspecto erótico ante sus orbes, con ese rostro sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cristalizados por la vergüenza. ¡Vaya vista!

Nuevamente se estremeció, sintiendo cómo el calor se extendía por su cuerpo. Cuando el pelirrojo se alejó no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera “decepcionado”, pero tampoco tenía la intención de decir nada. No le pudo quitar la vista de encima mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba su camisa, provocándole un intenso sonrojo.

—Eres realmente lindo, ¿quién diría que Nagisa Shiota podía ser tan lascivo?~ Más te vale que me muestres ese rostro sólo a mí. —la voz del chico sonó un tanto más gruesa y ronca de lo normal, era evidente que iba en serio. Y lo que más le agradaba era la forma en la que sus palabras teñían el rostro del contrario con un tono rosa. Lo menos que pensaba hacer Karma con el ojiceleste era compartirlo. —Baja, vamos a continuar —

El ojiceleste bajó con suavidad para posteriormente ser abrazado por la cintura, sonrojándose aún más. No se sorprendió al sentir los labios del contrario sobre los suyos, y sin dudarlo correspondió aquel beso de la manera en la que mejor podía. Pero sin duda Karma le llevaba mucha más ventaja, por lo que sabía que debía seguir los movimientos de la lengua del contrario.

Mientras mantenía al peliceleste concentrado en el beso fue bajando sus manos hacia los glúteos del contrario, los cuales apretó con suavidad, provocando que el más bajo se separara de su beso. Le sonrió levemente, divertido con la expresión del rostro ajeno. Empezaba a creer que  Nagisa había recurrido a Okuda para hechizarlo, pero sabía en el fondo que eso no tendría sentido alguno. —Si quieres que pare puedes decirlo cuando quieras. —

El pelirrojo era en verdad cruel, pues no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo, y sabía que él estaba consciente de ello. —Si quisiera ya te hubiese detenido… —con lentitud estiró sus manos hacia el rostro del más alto, y por primera vez este no reaccionó de manera negativa. “Parece que la serpiente no piensa atacarme hoy” murmuró Karma, haciéndolo ladear el rostro. No entendía muy bien lo que le estaba tratando de dar a entender, pero al sentir cómo la mano del contrario empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, Nagisa se estremeció.

—Olvida lo que dije~ Ah… Mira ya estás tan duro aquí —Karma había bajado su diestra, presionando la entrepierna del ojiceleste que se estremeció. “e… Es tu culpa” ante esas palabras no pudo evitar reír con suavidad. —Claro que lo es —bajó el pantalón después de haberle quitado los zapatos al adorable peliceleste. La vista por un momento lo cegó, el cuerpo delgado y pálido del contrario era lindo, pero pensaba llenarlo de diversas marcas ese día.

Nagisa no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente, el pelirrojo estaba empezando a acariciarlo a través de su ropa interior. Estaba excitado y su rostro no hacía más que demostrarlo con ese intenso sonrojo.

—Creo que no puedo aguantar más —declaró antes de poner al menor de espalda y hacer que se pusiera contra el escritorio. Con su diestra lo empujó, haciendo que dejara el pecho recargado contra la fría madera de la estructura. —Relájate —le ordenó antes de bajar los calzoncillos del peliceleste.

 No tardó en obedecer a Karma, respirando profundamente para relajar su cuerpo. Sabía que ya habían llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la intromisión de uno de los dedos ajenos en su entrada, haciéndole sentir un extraño dolor. —¡Ah! H… Hey...! —

Karma no podía darse el lujo de esperar, por lo que lo mejor era prepararlo lo más pronto posible. Se centró en dilatar al ojiceleste, y cuando sintió que se empezaba a aflojar inserto un segundo dedo, empezarlo a moverlo casi de inmediato. Lentamente depositó un corto beso sobre uno de los glúteos de Nagisa, para después darle una mordida.

No podía evitar gemir sonoramente ante los movimientos del contrario. Simplemente era demasiado raro. La sensación que crecía gradualmente en su interior era desconocida, todo por culpa del pelirrojo. —Ahh… Ah… ¡Ahm!~ D… ¡Duele! —se quejó el ojiceleste. Se cubrió el rostro con suavidad, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Vas a tener que soportarlo, luego va a sentirse muy  bien —Karma había empezado a desabrocharse el pantalón, preparar a Nagisa había sido suficiente para prender su libido al máximo, y necesitaba satisfacerse. Bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior para poder liberar su molesta erección.

Nagisa se estremeció al sentir cómo el de los orbes color mercurio sacaba sus dedos. Posó sus manos sobre la madera del escritorio, y se estremeció al sentirse penetrado de una sola estocada. —¡Karma! —aquello había sido doloroso, tan doloroso que las lágrimas habían brotado con naturalidad.

—Creo que he hecho llorar a Nagisa —jadeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfante, ahora podía decir con orgullo que Nagisa Shiota le pertenecía. Y le cortaría las manos a cualquiera que intentara tocarlo. Lentamente se hizo hacia delante, tomando el rostro del menor para hacerlo voltear y así poder lamer las lágrimas de éste.

Se sentía completamente lleno por el pelirrojo, no quería ni siquiera moverse, pues sabía que le dolería. Pero parecía que Karma estaba consciente de su situación. —P… Puedes continuar —susurró con voz suave. Como se lo esperaba el contrario empezó a embestirlo sin piedad alguna. —Ah… Ahh… ¡Ahm!… ~ —

Karma estaba completamente centrado en el cuerpo del peliceleste, se había acomodado de nuevo, sujetándole las caderas con firmeza para poder llegar aún más profundo en él. La estrechez del contrario hacía que cada embestida fuese aún más placentera. Podía notar cómo los gemidos de dolor sonaban cada vez más eróticos, prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Ahh~ Ah… ~ Ahm…~ —no podía creer que su voz sonara de esa manera, tan erótica y lasciva, pero definitivamente era  todo culpa de Karma. Aferraba sus manos tanto como podía a la madera, aunque le era difícil pues no podía relajarse del todo. Estaba sintiendo mucho placer, eso era todo lo que podía definir con seguridad.

Sus movimientos pélvicos no hacían más que aumentar de intensidad, estaba decidido a forzar el clímax en el cuerpo del peliceleste y en el suyo propio. Su mirada estaba completamente centrada en la fina espalda de Nagisa, desde su posición se veía muy bien, y quería verlo estremecer de puro placer.

—Karma~ Karma...~ —una y otra vez  Nagisa gimió el nombre del pelirrojo, estaba completamente cegado por las sensaciones que el contrario le estaba proporcionando. Sentía que pronto no podría soportarlo más, eran demasiadas emociones juntas para un día. Se había confesado, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y ahora se encontraba haciendo el amor con el chico que amaba ¿Podía pedir más? No lo creía.

Adoraba escuchar su nombre en ese tono, hacía que quisiera hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, pero por ese día sería considerado. Después de todo no quería lastimar al peliceleste demasiado. Sintió el interior ajeno contraerse, anunciándole que el menor había alcanzado el orgasmo, y no tardó en secundarlo.

—¡Ahmm! —la sensación de ser “llenado” por el contrario lo abrumó por unos momentos, dejándolo jadeante y adolorido. Cuando sintió que el pelirrojo abandonaba su interior, volvió a jadear. Sintió que sus piernas fallaban, por lo que se negaba a moverse, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo reposara sobre el escritorio.

Una leve risa escapó de los labios del pelirrojo antes de recargar su cuerpo sobre el del peliceleste. Besó su espalda con suavidad y jugueteó con sus coletas. —La próxima vez me aseguraré de desatarlo antes —declaró en un susurro al contrario, para después incorporarse. Y ayudar a voltear a Nagisa, que aún jadeaba con suavidad.

Cuando el más alto lo ayudó a voltearse, apegó su cuerpo al contrario, rodeando el cuello de Karma con sus brazos para poder apoyarse en el contrario. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, y en ese momento le dolía muchísimo el trasero. —Debiste ser más suave… —se quejó.

Karma volvió a reír con suavidad —No sé cuál es tu enojo, Nagisa, lo disfrutaste —era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera, y el sonrojo que volvía a teñir el rostro del menor le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto. Con lentitud le besó los labios, antes de recoger su ropa. —hay que acomodar este desastre, quédate quieto. —

Con esas palabras el mayor lo hizo quedarse completamente quieto. Era simplemente un momento demasiado perfecto.

 

El pelirrojo se dispuso a ayudar a vestir al peliceleste, para acomodarse él mismo su ropa y hacer un pequeño trabajo de “limpieza”, después de todo no podía dejar sucia el aula. Y sabía que al día siguiente, y al siguiente iba a querer poseer a Nagisa todo el tiempo. Porque ahora le pertenecía.

Ambos chicos se encontraron saliendo de la academia por segunda vez, aunque esta vez Nagisa iba en los brazos de Karma, que sonreía triunfante.

—Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa, llamaremos a tu madre cuando estemos allá. —no se lo estaba preguntando, y eso era evidente. Los delgados brazos de Nagisa alrededor de su cuello lo hacían sentir vivo, como si estuviese saliendo victorioso de una batalla sumamente difícil y complicada.

—Pero…. —su queja fue detenida por los labios del pelirrojo, y suspiró. No parecía tener más opciones. —Está bien…

—Nagisa, nada de peros. Es lo mejor—declaró con tranquilidad mientras caminaba.

—Bueno… —tampoco esperaba empezar a tener una relación melosa con Karma, después de todo no era parte de la personalidad del contrario. Aunque sabía que podía llegar a ser dulce con él, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

**— _Entonces Nagisa… A partir de mañana… ¿Vendrías conmigo? Por supuesto, Después de clases_ —anunció Karma, robándole una sonrisa a su novio.**

**Todo estaba empezando allí, todo había empezado Después de clases. Eso era un hecho innegable.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Es un One shot, por lo tanto tiene un solo capítulo.
> 
> *Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al manga/anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y son creacin Yousei Matsui.
> 
> *Simplemente adoro esta pareja~


End file.
